Paciencia y Amor
by Mily without surname
Summary: Lentamente moví el pelo que estorbaba en su cuello y acerqué mi boca ahí para darle un pequeño beso que demostraría mi amistad. Ella se encogió con vergüenza y fue jodidamente placentero ver su rostro sonrojado como una manzana. Tan rojo como la sangre... "¿Y por qué te gusta la sangre, Edward?"
1. Prologo

**Summary: **En la localidad de Forks todos sabían la historia del hijo esquizofrénico de los Cullen, Edward. Sin embargo, Bella no se deja influenciar por los demás comentarios y se hace amiga de este, sin darse cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de él después.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia de Crepúsculo son de la señora Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo voy a entretenerme con ellos un buen tiempo en esta historia (: Si les gusta.

**La verdad es que estuve pensando mucho tiempo en esta historia, y pues no prometo nada pero quiero seguir con las ideas y espero que no se me vayan tan rápido como se me vienen. **

**Paciencia y amor**

**Prologo **

Se enfureció con sus llamados amigos. Ellos no tenían derecho a decir que su mejor amigo era un retrasado sin mente. No iba la escuela ni tampoco solía tener muchos amigos, pero era una persona esforzada, inteligente, algunas veces pícara y muy activa en sus estudios, al menos dentro de casa. De todos modos, estaba molesta con los Cullen por dejarlo en casa. ¿Qué tenía de malo que tuviese esa enfermedad? Con pastillas y terapias todo podía solucionarse en un breve tiempo. Tan solo si pudiese estar más tiempo con Edward, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Los llantos por las noches, los quejidos en las tardes cuando veía que las nubes grises ya estaban anunciando la lluvia, se habían acabado. Ya no sentía ese vacío grande al haber dejado Phoenix. Solo quería estar junto a Edward. El muchacho se había ganado su corazón con unos cuantos comentarios ingeniosos. Era la persona más inteligente que ella haya conocido, sin embargo, nadie lo notaba, porque su familia no lo dejaba sociabilizar del todo con otras personas.

¿Cómo se supone que debería ser una persona más _normal_ si nunca lo dejaban salir a ninguna parte? Bella se preguntaba sentada en su cama, sobándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos pálidas. Ella tampoco era una persona sociable o muy habladora, pero estaba segura de que si Esme y Carlisle dejaban a Edward con ella en la calle, los dos la pasarían jodidamente fantástico. Ellos dos en poco tiempo se llevaban de maravilla.

Bajó las escaleras decidida a hablar con Charlie. Por haberse escapado dos días con su amiga Alice, su padre había puesto reglas respecto a las salidas. El permiso contaba desde la mañana, hasta las nueve y media de la noche. Hoy Bella quería destruir esa regla, solo para escaparse a donde su amigo Edward.

—¿Y por qué quieres estar tan cerca de ese chico? Dicen que es peligroso.

—Se toma las pastillas, no hay nada de malo en que escuche voces o haga cosas que a ti no te parecen normales. Él necesita mi apoyo, y se lo daré siempre.

—Todavía no respondes a mí pregunta.

Rodó los ojos mirando sus zapatos fijamente. En realidad, iba porque era su amigo y le gustaba conversar con él, pero Charlie no se tragaría esa _excusa _así que tendría que inventar algo rápido para poder salir del paso. Irritada alzó la vista.

—¿Puedes repetirme la pregunta?

—¿Por qué quieres estar tan cerca de ese chico?

—Porque lo amo. —Susurró mordiéndose el labio. Esperaba a que su padre no leyera sus facciones como un libro abierto. Quería que su confesión sonara mucho más creíble. —Hoy le prometí visitarlo y quedarme con él hasta las cinco de la madrugada. Tengo que hacerle acordar que tiene que tomarse las pastillas. Su teléfono se perdió y no tiene despertador. En serio lo amo, y no quiero que le pase nada.

—Bueno, ¿Y están saliendo formalmente?

El hombre pelinegro fue hasta la cocina, nervioso, y sacó una cerveza de la nevera. Esperaba a que su hija le dijera que sí. Qué efectivamente estaba de novia con ese muchacho acusado de ser un peligro por su esquizofrenia avanzada. Según el expediente en Forks, Edward una vez quiso asesinar a una mujer en la calle porque aseguraba escuchar voces en su mente que le indicaban que eso era lo correcto. Después de eso, a los quince, sus padres decidieron tenerlo en casa.

—Yo no puedo salir con él f-formalmente, porque no lo sabe. —Mintió.

—Ah vale, entonces estás enamorada de él y lo amas, pero no lo sabe. Qué bien, no entiendo nada de esto, Bella. Quisiera que pensaras mejor las cosas. Ese chico, Mike, siempre está detrás de ti. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Eso no quiere decir que no puedes ser amiga de Edward.

—Es que no entiendes. No me gusta Mike. Me gusta Edward.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

—Eso no es algo que a ti te incumba, Char…, papá. Ahora, ¿Puedo estar con él?

—Sí, está bien.

Con una sonrisa salió, se subió a su camioneta oxidada y arrancó hacia la casa de la familia Cullen, en donde estaba su mejor amigo. Llevaba atrás un racimo de uvas —de las verdes, las favoritas de Ed—, un juego de cartas que ejercitaba su mente y una bolsa de libros antiguos que les serviría para pasar el rato. Bella siempre se los leía y él estaba encantado con su suave voz. Nunca le gustó tanto escuchar un cuento, no desde que su amiga se dedicaba a leerle gustosa.

A veces lo hacía él solo, pero prefería la compañía de Bella.

—¡Hey! ¡Ya llegó la enana! —Anunció Emmett en el marco de la puerta.

La castaña sonrió con el ceño fruncido y sacó las bolsas preparándose para una entretenida tarde con sus amigos. Muchas veces Emmett y Jasper entraban a la habitación de Edward sin permiso para molestarlos con cosas de amor o comentarios dulces, molestándolos con que estaban enamorados. Pero siempre que Bella les decía que eran solo amigos, Edward se frustraba y cerraba los ojos concentrándose en pensar en otra cosa que no fuera a su Bella avergonzada porque la emparejaran con él.

Incluso él mismo se encontraba poca cosa para ella.

"Ustedes se verían muy monos juntos" Decía Rosalíe cuando los miraba jugar a las cartas en la mesa de madera o en el patio disfrutando del Crepúsculo juntos. Edward siempre pensaba lo mismo sin decirlo en voz alta, "Qué equivocada estás. Ella es tan perfecta que merece a alguien mejor que los perdedores que viven en este lugar, incluyéndome."

**¿Se le quitará ese pensamiento a Edward después si es que sabe los sentimientos de Bella mucho más adelante? En el prólogo es una mentira, pero en los próximos capítulos ella en serio comienza a enamorarse ): **

**En el próximo capítulo más que nada se mostrará como Bella llega a Forks, que cosas hace en la escuela, y como le llama la atención que los chicos siempre estén hablando del hijo encerrado de los Cullen. **

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta loca historia que se me ha venido a la cabeza, y si quieren darme una opinión o algo pueden enviarme un REVIEW. Es la comida de cada escritor y me encantaría saber lo que piensan**

Mily without surname.


	2. I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo me encargo de ocupar estos para entretener, sin embargo, la historia la he creado yo.

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a las personitas que se animaron a comentar, poner en favoritos y seguir la historia. También invito a los lectores fantasmas o tímidos que se animen a enviar un review, sin más les dejó el primer capítulo, muy corto pero sirve para los próximos. *Sonrisas y caramelos volando*

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Sin más que decir caminé hasta mi banco, ignorando las miradas de todos los alumnos que estaban dentro de la sala. En las dos primeras clases tuve que presentarme y sentarme con un chico llamado Mike Newton, quién no dejaba de preguntarme cosas sobre Phoenix y sobre el calor que allí había. Ahora ya no tendría que sentarme junto a él porque el profesor optó por dejarme en el banco vacío. El único banco vacío en la sala de Biología. No sabía si estaba volviéndome paranoica en este pueblo o algo así, pero todos susurraban cosas sobre mí banco. ¿Qué tenía de malo sentarse aquí?

De repente las yemas de mis dedos se encontraron con unos diseños bastante extraños dibujados en la madera suave. Alcé la vista en la madera, encontrándome un nombre escrito, 'EDWARD CULLEN' con una perfecta caligrafía, de todos modos se notaba que se había esforzado para escribir ya que se veía más o menos desigual. Me di cuenta también de una marca de sangre seca. Sí, era sangre seca. Con el miedo al olor de ella, pude distinguir que era sangre y no pintura porque olía fatal. Decidí quedarme en el banco, intentando no estar afectada por mi nuevo descubrimiento.

Al final de la clase, Mike me acompañó a una mesa llena de personas desconocidas que conversaban animadamente. Entre ellos reconocí a Ángela. En la primera clase me saludó amablemente porque compartíamos trigonometría. A los demás los había visto cuando estacioné mi camioneta por la mañana. Mike corrió la silla y me indicó que podía sentarme. Una chica de cabello rizado alzó las cejas con una mirada extrañada y molesta. La rubia me ignoró, el chico del club de Ajedrez no dijo nada y siguió conversando y Mike se unió a la conversa.

Realmente estaba muy incómoda entre ellos.

**"Ay, Ángela, todos saben que Edward está loco y por eso no puede venir a la escuela. Es algo obvio y que, por el bien de todos nosotros, lo han dejado en su casa encerrado."**

**"Pero Jess, eso no es tan malo. No es su culpa tener esa enfermedad."**

**"Tienes razón." **Apoyó el chico moreno conocido como Ben por todos los del grupo.** "Y tú qué opinas, ¿Bella?**" Él sabía eso, en realidad, todos sabían que mi nombre era Isabella y que me gustaba que me llamaran Bella, entonces no fue tan raro. Por ser el más amable además de Ángela y Mike, sonreí.

**"Ah… no sé, no conozco a Edward, si alguien me dice quién es tal vez pueda opinar sobre eso."** Hice rodar la manzana entre mis manos.

La chica de pelo rizado, Jess, comenzó a explicarme quién era con mucho entusiasmo, como si le gustase contar chismes.

**"Edward era un antiguo alumno. Él tenía esquizofrenia y una vez quiso asesinar a una mujer en el pueblo, entonces el doctor Carlisle y su esposa decidieron mantenerlo en casa. Ellos se mudaron de Alaska hace unos cuantos años. El primer año para Edwardfrenico-Cullen fue un año de crueldad. Todos lo trataban como una persona loca, porque en cierto modo, lo estaba…"**

**"No era tan así, él era muy normal, a veces conversaba con él y me caía bien." **Apuntó Ángela apoyando su barbilla en sus manos, como respondiendo ante las burlas de Jess. Fruncí el ceño irritada por el sobrenombre de"Edwardfrenico-Cullen."Era algo muy cruel por parte de ella y los demás alumnos del establecimiento no apoyar a ese chico. Aun cuando no lo conocía sentía ganas de defenderlo.

**"Como sea... él tenía serios problemas de esquizofrenia avanzada. Él ya no está en el establecimiento pero sus hermanos sí. Aunque como hoy hay catorce grados y un poco de sol, obviamente no han venido. Son como raros, no les gusta tomar sol, se esconden, y a veces me dan mucho miedo."**

**"Debe ser porque están acostumbrados a eso, venían de Alaska ¿No?"** Comentó Ben mordiendo su naranja.

_Edwardfrenico-Cullen _pensé. Les dije a los chicos que me iría a comprar un sándwich y una limonada ya que tenía mucha hambre. ¿Entonces Edward Cullen era ese chico? Vaya que sí, es una coincidencia gigante que me esté sentando en su banco de Biología. ¿Cómo sería Edward? Pasé del tema y volví a la mesa con el sándwich de queso y la botella de limonada hasta la mitad por ir tomándola en el camino de vuelta a la mesa número veinte de la cafetería.

**"¿Creen que algún día vuelva? Loco pero guapo, eh…" **Bromeó la rubia limándose las uñas con su lima extra pequeña que al parecer guardaba en el bolsillo de su camiseta. Todos en la mesa rieron, pero Ángela continuó seria y yo le seguí. Las dos nos miramos un buen rato sonriendo incomodas por el tema de conversación y los apodos crueles hacia Edward. Parecía que las dos éramos las únicas conscientes respecto al tema.

* * *

><p>La última clase terminó más rápido de lo que pensé. El profesor explicaba tan bien español que aprendí unas cuantas palabras difíciles que no sabía y que tenía que practicar más.<p>

Ahora me encontraba conduciendo hacia la casa de Charlie. Podía reconocerla fácilmente entre las matas de arbustos y algunos árboles tétricos al estilo de Tim Burton. Lo que diferenciaba la casa de Charlie de las demás, era el color blanco, el característico árbol afuera y el coche de policía que se encargaba de estacionar todas las tardes. Supe que no estaba en casa cuando no vi ningún coche azul que dijera afuera "POLICIA" así que tendría la tarde para mí sola, sin nada divertido que hacer.

Hice la cena para cuando llegara mi padre, terminé la tarea de trigonometría, tomé una ducha y dormí más o menos hasta las ocho de la tarde. Bajando las escaleras me encontré a papá viendo la televisión con una cerveza en la mano. Me miró un buen rato y sonrió incomodo por mi repentina aparición. **"¿Quién es Edward Cullen?" **Pregunté sin ponerle un filtro a la pregunta antes de lanzarla.

Charlie me miró confuso. **"¿Quién es? Un muchacho que vive lejos de aquí, casi cerca del bosque con su familia. ¿Por qué?" **

**"¿Es hijo del doctor Carlisle ¿Verdad?" **

**"Mira, sabes que no me gusta discutir, pero cuando te hago una pregunta siempre espero a que me des una respuesta que no tenga otra pregunta encima. Pero de todos modos, sí, es el hijo de Carlisle. ¿Tienes algún interés en su historia? Debes haber escuchado algo en la escuela supongo."**

**"Supones bien." **Dije irritada. **"Me siento en su banco en Biología. Quisiera saber más de él, de lo que hace, y por qué lo tienen encerrado." **Sabía la mayoría de eso, pero quería que papá me lo explicara mejor, quizás Jess se había excedido con la historia de manera cruel y burlesca.

**"Bella, no sé, sé lo que saben todos en este pueblo, que tiene una enfermedad avanzada, que no puede salir tanto, y qué no está tomándose sus pastillas con regularidad."**

**"Eres el jefe de la policía." **Insistí. **"Debes saber algo al respecto, no solo lo básico."**

**"Es todo eso bastante perturbador. No tengas miedo, no tiene nada que ver que estés sentada en su banco de Biología. No se ha muerto y no se aparecerá como fantasma en tu habitación, puedes estar tranquila, tomas todo esto como una historia de terror." **

**"No es que esté asustada." **Charlie dejó su cerveza en la mesita de noche y entrelazó sus dedos. **"Solo quería saber más de él. Pero veo que no sabes mucho." **

En silencio subí a la habitación.

Me puse los cascos y reproduje en el MP3 una canción fuerte que Phil me había recomendado por correo. Para su suerte, le hice caso y la descargué, lo malo es que nunca la escuché y como no estoy acostumbrada a música muy fuerte, me daba un cierto mareo la mezcla de tantos instrumentos juntos. Luego de minutos escuchándola, me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, y yo seguía preguntándome cosas acerca de Edward. El tema no volvió a aparecer entre nuestro grupo. Yo escuchaba atenta cada cosa que ellos decían pero nada tenía que ver con el enigmático Edward Cullen. Un día de esos en donde mis pies son un mal necesario, me caí cerca del estacionamiento. Mike se encargó de llevarme a la enfermería, en donde Carlisle y la enfermera me esperaban con una sonrisa amable.<p>

Esa fue mi única oportunidad para preguntar sobre Edward, sin embargo, no me atreví a hacerlo, preferí callarme mis preguntas y aguantar una venda en el tobillo. Esta duró una semana en mi pie y después la saqué dándome cuenta de que ya no me dolía el tobillo tanto como me dolía ese día en el estacionamiento. Ya estaba acostumbrada a caerme, y esas torceduras eran fáciles de cuidar.

**"Oye Bella, no es mi intención molestarte pero, ¿Quieres inscribirte al club de Ajedrez?" **Eric parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que centré mi atención en su pregunta.

**"Ah, claro, pero no sé a qué hora es." **

**"Empieza para los nuevos el jueves, desde las 15:00 hasta las 17:00, es divertido, cuando yo era nuevo en eso me parecía interesante. Voy a inscribirte hoy mismo."**

**"Okay, genial." **Susurré dándole otra vez la espalda a Eric.

La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía si iría en serio al club de Ajedrez.

Por la tarde Charlie llegó con un humor de perros. Me contó que los chicos más jóvenes de la comisaria no hicieron nada cuando les avisaron temprano sobre esos osos que andaban cerca de las carreteras y obstruían el paso a las personas que tenían coches.

**"Hoy Carlisle también fue a la comisaria a avisarme que los osos no han parado de salir. En esta temporada todo se vuelve más difícil."**

¿Carlisle? Fingí interés en sus comentarios y le pregunté algo, agregándole filtro a la pregunta esta vez.

**"¿Y Carlisle vive muy lejos de la carretera no?"**

**"Vive cerca del bosque." **Bien, parece que se había olvidado de nuestra conversación anterior.

**"¿Qué tan cerca? ¿No hay osos por ahí?"**

**"Casi no los hay en ese sector. Además están bien protegidos ahí ya que la casa parece más bien una mansión." **

Esa mansión me sonaba mucho. En la excursión de cuatro horas hacia las montañas, pude observar una casa bastante grande para ser de pocas personas y muchos alumnos la apuntaban diciendo que Carlisle era un buen doctor. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¡Si ahí vivía Carlisle también Edward! Me mordí el labio por haber hecho tanto alboroto por algo tan fácil de descubrir.

Preparé pescado frito con patatas asadas y después hice un pastel que no era ni para mí ni para Charlie. Charlie me miró con una ceja alzada. Había estado mirando todo el proceso del pequeño pastel. Casi caía en mí mano, pero estaba hecho con cariño a pesar de no conocer a Edward.

**"Ese pastel se ve delicioso." **Bromeó papá.

**"Pero no es para nosotros. Es para Mike." **Mentí. **"Me ayudó mucho en la tarea de Biología, así que se merece esto."**

**"De acuerdo, sal… y llévale ese pastel a Mike. ¿Cuánto vas a demorar?" **

**"No mucho." **

Tomé mi chaqueta verde y puse el pastel en una caja de cartón cuadrada que había hecho la tarde anterior con intención de guardar las pulseras que Ángela me había regalado. Ahora las pulseras tendrían que quedarse en un nuevo lugar, pero después pensaría en donde dejarlas. El pastel caía perfecto en aquella caja tan bien diseñada y arreglada.

_Primero_, no conozco a Edward en persona, _segundo_, ¿Cómo se tomará todo esto? Digo, que una desconocida te vaya a dejar un pastel es algo muy extraño, puede ofenderse y pensar que le tengo lastima, _y tercero_, ni yo misma sé porque estoy haciendo esto. Presiento que esto llevará a algo que no será malo.

Aparqué afuera de la mansión. Pude ver como Rose miraba a través de las ventanas alargadas que llegaban hasta el suelo. Me reconoció porque hizo ese gesto de desagrado como siempre que me veía en la cafetería. _Dios, ¿Qué hago? _Tomé la caja de cartón que estaba forrada con papel de regalo y me bajé de la camioneta, lista para presentarme ante Edward sin razón alguna. Esperando a ser de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué será esa curiosidad? Bien, ni yo misma sé que pasa por la cabeza de Bella en este fanfic, solo sé que quiere conocer a Edward :D Muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores, no los pude responder así que aprovecho de hacerlo aquí. <strong>

**Rosmarlin: **Te aseguro que es para protegerlo, muchas gracias por tú comentario. **Ninacara: **A medida de los capítulos se irá revelando todo eso, sin embargo no creo que sea de sufrimiento, gracias por comentar. **Alii rathbone: **Muchas gracias por lo de "genial", aquí está el próximo capi y espero que sigas comentando y dándome tu opinión. **Maleja twilight: **Gracias por comentar.

**Gracias por leer. ¿Merezco review? **


	3. II

**Disclaimer: **Como ya saben, los personajes y Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Como se darán cuenta, sí, cambié el Summary para que estuviese más a corde, pero es no es para nada importante porque el ritmo de la historia sigue como es debido. Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en este fanfic y la inspiración por suerte no se me ha ido. Es como mi bebé ya que cree el primer capi hace mucho tiempo y ahora estoy publicando *sonrojo*  
><strong>

**Sin más espero que disfruten porque en este capítulo se conocen (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

Estaba terminando de hacer una torre de cartas hasta que Emmett entró a la habitación gritando, silbando y diciendo cosas sobre una chica que no conocía. Estuve unos cuantos minutos aguantando el griterío de mí hermano mayor. **"¡Una chica viene a verte!" **Fruncí el ceño confundido por eso. No conocía a ninguna chica exceptuando a Alice y Rose. Me explicó que allá abajo había una muchacha de mí edad que traía un pastel de regalo.

**"Esto está mal, tuvo que haberse confundido." **Exclamé.

**"Claro que no. Dijo "vengo a dejarle este pastel a Edward Cullen." Y mamá le dio las gracias por eso, orgullosa de que la hija del policía viniera a regalarte un pastel, campeón. Además ella misma lo hizo con sus propias manos." **

**"Debo ver esto." **Salimos de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con la persona más guapa que jamás haya visto. No era una belleza como la de Rose, era más..., inocente, pura, sencilla y sus ojos color chocolate me miraban expectantes, como si yo estuviese hecho de oro o algún material caro. O así fue como me sentí. Entré a la cocina y mamá me miró de reojo sonriendo. **"¿Por qué sonríes?" **

**"Bella quiere hablar contigo, hijo."**

**"¿Bella? Okay, ¿Seguro que Bella no se equivocó de casa?" **

**"No. No me equivoque de casa. Me han hablado mucho de ti, y la verdad me llamaba la atención conocerte mejor, en persona." **Interrumpió Bella tartamudeando con nervio. **"Quisiera hablar contigo un momento, si me dejas y no te enojas."**

**"No te preocupes, ya me tome las pastillas, no tengas miedo." **Preferí tomarme a broma lo de mí enfermedad en vez de enojarme y armar líos. Ella se tragó unas cuantas palabras porque su labio inferior tembló y tragó en seco. **"Bueno, la señorita Bella quiere hablar conmigo. Mamá, te deseo buena suerte en la cocina." **

Ya afuera, en el patio trasero, pude conversar más libremente con Bella. Su nombre verdadero era Isabella pero le gustaba más Bella porque era mucho más corto y fácil. Tenía diecisiete y se sentaba en mi antiguo banco. Era gracioso hablar con la persona que ahora ocupaba mi espacio personal en Biología.

**"Así que tú hiciste ese pastel para mí, ¿Puedo saber por qué?" **Alcé una ceja y sonreí pícaro queriendo sacar más información de esa boquita color rosa.

**"Ah. Y-yo, no sé, quise hacerte un pastel porque así lo sentí. Digo, cuando siento esto no puedo parar de sentirlo hasta que hago algo para dejar de sentirlo. Y si hacía el pastel y te lo daba dejaría de sentir... eso."**

**"¿Y qué es eso?"**

**"Curiosidad tal vez." **Comenzó a jugar con los cordones de sus Converse antiguas. Por momentos dejé de pensar en lo que estábamos hablando y mi atención se fue hacia la araña tigre que andaba cerca. Después de estar varios segundos en silencio ella habló otra vez. **"No quiero aburrirte. Vine a dejarte el pastel y conocerte. ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?" **Asentí. **"¿Por qué hay una marca de sangre en tu pupitre?" **

**"Me gusta la sangre." **

Luego de ver sus labios entre abiertos me arrepentí completamente de haber dicho eso. ¿Por qué nunca me callo la boca? Me tomaría como un loco por haberle dicho eso. Intenté excusarme con las manos pero supe que eso no era suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

**"¿Eso te da miedo?" **Pregunté enigmáticamente acercándome más a su lado, casi tocando mi hombro con el suyo.

**"No." **

Lentamente moví el pelo que estorbaba en su cuello y acerqué mi boca ahí para darle un pequeño beso que demostraría mi amistad. Ella se encogió con vergüenza y fue jodidamente placentero ver su rostro sonrojado como una manzana. Tan rojo como la sangre...

**"¿Y por qué te gusta la sangre, Edward?" **

**"No es especialmente la sangre, sino su color y su consistencia. Una vez tomé sangre y me gustó." **Di un segundo beso en su cuello. **"Pero no pienses que soy un psicótico por eso, ¿De acuerdo?" **

**"¿De qué hablas? Nunca pensaría eso." **

Se alejó de mí toque mirándome fijamente. Era la primera persona con la que hablaba de mis gustos sin que se asustara. Estaba ofendida porque pensé que eso le aterraría pero estaba igual que como cuando llegó. Negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño. Y de algo estaba seguro, desde hoy amaría esa pequeña rayita que se formaba entre medio de sus dos cejas arqueadas y perfectas. La conocía tan poco que daba miedo encariñarse rápidamente.

**"Sé que no tengo tanta confianza contigo para decirte esto pero, eres una buena persona, y no has hecho nada malo conmigo, no entiendo porque piensas que voy a creer que eres un psicótico. Tú no me das miedo. Es más, ¿Podemos ser amigos?" **Preguntó alzando su mano para que yo la entrelazara con la mía en un pacto de amistad. Sonreí.

**"Sabes, cuando te di los dos besos en el cuello ya significaba que eras mi amiga. Gracias por el pastel, señorita que ahora ya no es desconocida." **

**"¿Así le demuestras a los demás que eres su amigo? Ya me imagino a algún amigo recibiendo dos besos en el cuello." **

Confundido moví la cabeza en negación.

**"Te equivocas, Isabella." **Iba a interrumpirme. No la dejé hablar y puse mi dedo índice en sus carnosos labios. **"No tengo amigos desde hace cuatro años. Prácticamente este saludo lo acabo de inventar contigo." **

**"E-eso quiere decir que ahora, soy especial, ¿O no?" **

**"Solo si el pastel no tiene veneno para ratas." **Soltó una risa que resonó en mi mente como campanitas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Había descubierto dos cosas; la primera, el saludo que le daría a Bella desde ahora serían dos besos en el cuello, y la segunda, amaba su risa y era mi sonido favorito desde este día. Acompañé a Bella hasta la puerta de salida. Por supuesto como siempre Emmett y Jasper estaban tras de mí haciéndole gestos de despedida. Esme aprovechó de darle un beso en la mejilla y otras gracias por el pastel. La visita había sido muy buena. Ahora tenía una nueva amiga, mamá la amaba, mi hermano mayor y su amigo no paraban de despedirla y yo estaba algo más feliz que de costumbre.

**"Así que ahora eres amigo de la hija del policía, buena elección hermanito." **Emmett me dio un codazo en el brazo que ignoré porque toda mi atención estaba puesta en la camioneta oxidada de Bella alejándose de ahí, dejándome con un vacío inexplicable. Como siempre sabría cómo apañármelas sin compañía por un buen tiempo, al menos hasta que ella volviera a visitarme.

**"Awww, Edward está triste porque Bella se fue." **

Me encerré en la habitación, comí el pastel y enseguida caí en el sueño. Las cosas no duran para siempre, y el despertador se encargó de demostrarme que esa frase era cierta. Eran las doce de la noche. Masajee mis ojos un buen rato. Sabía que no volvería a dormirme de nuevo. El silencio sepulcral y los grillos haciendo más duradera la noche me lo advertían.

Tomé un vaso de agua y jugué al Ajedrez en la computadora. Luego fui a la cama y me saqué los zapatos.

Al fondo de mí habitación estaba el duende que siempre me molestaba. Lo bueno es que hoy había venido sin amigos. Tenía los ojos saltones y una gorra larga que llegaba hasta el techo blanco. **"Hoy te vinieron a visitar, ¿Quieres beber su sangre cierto?" **¿Cómo diablos sabía eso? **"¡Tienes que matarla!" **Se acercó mirándome con esa expresión diabólica que odiaba. Odiaba a este duende y sus malditos comentarios acerca de lo que debería hacer con todos. Le lancé un zapato.

**"¡Mátala! ¡Mátala!" **Era como si su voz se duplicara en mi débil cerebro.

Comencé a lanzarle CD'S de música, libros, zapatillas y cuadros pero no se iba y cada vez lo veía más cerca. Quería que matase a Bella, pero no le daría en el gusto. Por su culpa ahora estaba encerrado. **"Hijo de puta, por tu culpa no puedo salir." **Grité con todas mis fuerzas. **"Deberías morirte y dejarme en paz de una maldita vez." **

**"No me iré hasta que la mates, o yo te voy a matar a ti."**

Me puse en posición fetal encima de la cama y grité lo que más pude para que mi hermano y mis padres vinieran a salvarme de ese puto duende imbécil. Lo peor de todo es que jamás sé cuándo va a aparecer y va a molestarme. Puse las manos al lado de mi cabeza y grité otra vez. A los segundos la puerta se abrió y Emmett junto a Jasper y mis padres me movían de un lado a otro.

**"No la voy a matar… mamá… no quiero matarla…" **Papá me abrió la boca y rápidamente introdujo una pastilla color naranja. Rose estaba en el marco de la puerta mirando. **"No quiero matarla..." **

**"No lo harás cariño, no lo harás." **Dijo Esme segura de que sería así. Me dio un vaso lleno de agua y tomé la pastilla. Ella me abrazó acariciando mi cabello.

Me odiaba a mí mismo por hacerla llorar. Podía sentir sus lágrimas cayendo en mi cabello. Papá me acarició el hombro mientras que Emmett y Jasper tranquilizaban a Rose, que estaba demasiado nerviosa por mis crisis.

**"Mamá, no quiero ser una mala persona."**

**"Cariño, tú nunca has sido una mala persona."**

**"¿Entonces por qué no confían en mí y me dejan entrar a la escuela y salir de casa?" **Olvidé al duende. Ya se había ido como siempre que me obligaban a tomar la pastilla. Yo sabía que era mi imaginación aunque en el momento quisiera solo correr y desaparecer.

**"Sabemos que está mal lo que estamos haciendo, pero queremos lo mejor para ti. Cuando cumplas los veintiuno podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, pero por mientras queremos cuidarte y hacernos cargo de lo que te sucede."**

**"Qué estupidez." **Reclamó Rose mirando a Esme. **"Si quiere ir a la escuela nosotros podemos cuidarlo perfectamente. Ustedes son egoístas y nada más." **

**"Rose, por favor, deja de hacer problemas." **Dijo Jasper calmando a todos con sus palabras. **"No necesitamos más discusiones por ahora. Ellos saben porque están haciendo esto con Edward, si ellos creen que es lo mejor es porque así es, y por eso son sus padres."**

* * *

><p>Tomé el jugo de naranja y comí unas tostadas. Papá estaba trabajando, Emmett, Rose y Jasper estaban en la escuela mientras que yo me aburría y pasaba tiempo sin ver a Bella en la preparatoria. Quería saber todo de ella. Su color favorito, su candidato político favorito, su libro favorito, su signo zodiacal, su talla de calzado, absolutamente todo. Pero jamás lo lograría si estaba encerrado entre estas paredes. Y estaba algo celoso ya que mi hermano podría ver a Bella y saludarla cuando la viese en la cafetería.<p>

**"Quiero ir a la preparatoria." **Confesé. **"Además Bella va en Biología y se sienta en mi pupitre. Podríamos los dos estar juntos allí, conversar, conocernos mucho más, sentarnos juntos en la cafetería…" **Me callé cuando me percaté de que estaba haciendo muchos planes con ella sin saber si me dejarían ir a la preparatoria de nuevo.

**"Cariño, tu sabes que solo queremos protegerte de lo malo. Esos chicos son muy crueles. Lo fueron también cuando estabas en primero." **

**"Sí, pero ahora iría en tercero. Soy mucho más grande, ¿No?" **

**"Déjame pensarlo. También tengo que conversar con Carlisle." **

**"Y como Rose dijo, ellos estarán viéndome. Alice también anda por ahí aunque no vive con nosotros. Llevaré las pastillas, haré todo lo que me pidas pero déjame entrar otra vez." **Pedí juntando mis palmas. Estas se asimilaban al gesto que las personas hacían para rezar.

**"Dame dos meses. En dos meses te daré una respuesta. Debes ser paciente. No quiero que te molesten. Si acepto estarás entrando en Julio." **Asentí agradecido.

* * *

><p>Emmett llegó feliz contándome que vio a Bella con sus amigos. Ahora se hablaban mucho más y Alice la conoció cuando la invitaron a comer en su mesa de la cafetería. Me sentía peor que en la mañana. En vez de alegrarme me deprimía no poder hablar con ella en la preparatoria. Rose contaba cosas <em>interesantes <em>que tenían que ver con Bella y en serio eso me mandó al suelo enseguida.

**"¿Recuerdas cuando Jessica nos miró desde su mesa y yo le levanté el dedo, entonces Bella sonrió incomoda?" **Los tres se rieron.

**"Pobre Bella, se convierte en un tomatito cuando no quiere, es tan adorable." **

Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación. Tomé mi pastilla y me quedé tranquilo porque hoy el duende no me molestaría como cuando olvidaba mis pastillas necesarias. Enfurecido rompí una hoja de papel. Quería ir a la preparatoria… no iba a aguantar hasta Julio.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos y chicas, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por comentar, agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia. Una pista para los próximos capítulos: Edward va a entrar a la preparatoria, pero como en dos capítulos más, no va a ser fácil ingeniárselas para hacerle entrar y además estar a acorde con el prólogo. Tiene que pasar lo del prólogo para que él recién entre a la preparatoria. <strong>

**No se me ha ido la inspiración y eso es bueno. ¿Comentarios? Cualquier opinión, queja, duda o algo, pueden enviarme un review allá abajito, es GRATIS xD Gracias por leer. **


End file.
